


Faded

by DolorousDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Ficlet, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolorousDoll/pseuds/DolorousDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s never claimed to be a good person, he’s always been a little broken inside, a little burnt, a little mirthful but he’s never done anything completely untoward, anything that revolts people but he knows from the moment that he sets eyes on Jackson that that’s going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is? I haven’t written in a while and I thought what better way to get back into it then with some incesty porn? I think I need help guys.

Derek’s never claimed to be a good person, he’s always been a little broken inside, a little burnt, a little mirthful but he’s never done anything completely untoward, anything that revolts people but he knows from the moment that he sets eyes on Jackson that that’s going to change.

Jackson’s parents die and like the morally abiding individuals his parents are they offer to take the young boy in and the moment Derek sees him, he’s enraptured. He takes one look at the soft supple skin on Jackson and wants to touch, to _taste_ , to press the flat of his tongue between Jackson’s skinny, boyish hairless thighs and hear his breath shudder.  Wants to bruise Jackson, mark the young boy as his.

It’s easy, Jackson’s temperamental but eager to please and he latches onto Derek instantly, his new cool older brother, who takes him to high school parties and let’s him share sips of whiskey from Derek’s cup.

The first time he touches Jackson is at one of those parties. He helps the stumbling fourteen year old up the stairs and into the bathroom where Jackson struggles to undo the zipper on his jeans that is until Derek steps up behind him, pulls it down slowly himself. Jackson shudders, smelling like desperation, alcohol and lust. Derek ends up sitting on the lip of the bathtub with Jackson in his lap, the younger teens cock raw and red and jutting out from his hand me down jeans. He makes the sweetest sounds as Derek jerks him off, these uncontrolled hitches of breath. These little whimpers that fluctuate between sounding pained and pleasured. And Derek drinks it all in, tugs at Jackson’s balls, thumbs at his foreskin, sucks marks onto Jackson’s sweat laced neck that scream _mine mine mine._ And when Jackson chokes on a breath and comes he’s breathing back _yours yours yours._

He touches and teases and taunts and revels in how much Jackson depends on him, _wants_ him, will do anything that Derek asks. Follows him around like a love sick puppy. It’s pathetic but oddly endearing and Derek finds himself encouraging it.  Making his baby brother want him to the point that he feels lost without Derek.

Jackson’s freshly turned fifteen when Derek meets Kate Argent. She’s brilliant and fierce and beautiful and she takes Derek’s breath away.  She’s just another conquest, but she’s not boring she makes him work for it and Derek is grateful because everyone has become too easy lately, their all so predictable and its different to not know what’s waiting around the corner.

Jackson hates her, scowls every time Derek has her over. He sits miserably in the hallway when Derek’s got Kate in his room where they press together beneath Derek’s bed covers and Kate doesn’t bother to be quiet, she never is.

After he’s had his fill Derek walks Kate to the front door and watches her drive away fully sated.  When he turns around Jackson’s standing there, wiry arms folded across his chest angrily. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes wet.

“She doesn’t love you, you know.” Jackson seethes and Derek shrugs, walks towards the stairs but he catches Jackson’s next words, whisper quiet and vulnerable. “Not like I do.” Derek smirks.

It’s a game of push and pull. Derek pushes, sees how far he can push his sweet little brother and Jackson continues to pull him in, to sneak into his bedroom at night and press clumsy kisses to Derek’s mouth and nose while his clammy hands push and pull at Derek’s clothes and Jackson’s bodies screaming use me, take me, _fuck me_ and really who is Derek to refuse that?


End file.
